1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing especially suitable for use with rotating parts of relatively small-sized devices, such as office automation (OA) devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional radial bearings, bearing balls are arranged between the inner and outer rings, and a rotary shaft is supported by the inner ring. Thus it becomes necessary to provide the inner ring in addition to the outer ring, and to provide raceways on both the outer and inner rings.
In some bearings, sealing plates are used for closing the lateral sides of the bearings to prevent leakage of lubricants, such as the grease. However, these sealing plates are secured at the outer peripheral edges to the end faces of the outer rings while the inner peripheral edges thereof are simply contacted with the end faces of the inner rings. As a result thereof, leakage of the grease stored between the inner rings and the rotary shaft occurs along the rotary shaft, so that components attached to the rotary shaft, such as hubs used for securing floppy disks or other disks, may be contaminated with grease.